Fangs of Love
by Chevez
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are bitten by Vampires and have to leave the village. One shot.


Hey, This is my first fanfic, i first wanted to make chapters but i didn't want to continue the vampire stuff so i changed it to a one-shot. Tell me what u think of it.

--

Naruto has to move out of konoha. What!? Sakura and Naruto both yelled at the hokage at the same time. I'm really sorry Naruto but the medical reports tell me you really have been bitten by a vampire. If you look good you can already see the fangs growing.

No way... Naruto fell to his knees. Isn't there any other option? I'm sorry but the people won't feel safe with a vampire in the village.

Naruto drowned back into a flashback about the bite

_Flashback:_

_A kunai swiftly flew past Sakura; she dodged the object by a few inches. Now she quickly countered by ramming a fist into the enemy's stomach. Making him cough blood while falling down on the cold mud. It was raining on the outskirts of the rock country. Naruto and Sakura were on a mission from the hokage to protect a wealthy businessman from the rock country who travelled from fire country back to the rock country. Naruto and Sakura were heading back when they suddenly were attacked at midnight. 20 strange dark figures with fangs appeared, surrounding them. After battling some time they scanned the surroundings again. 5 of them were left. But both of the konoha fighters were getting exhausted with lack of sleep. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and rasengan too many times. _

_Naruto turned around, are you all right Sakura?_

_I'm fi... NARUTO_

_Naruto was attacked from behind suddenly because apparently 6 of them were still alive but 1 digged his way underground, showing up behind Naruto. But instead of hitting Naruto, he sunk his fangs deep into Naruto's neck. Sakura could see the blood dripping down. Naruto fell on his knees with lose arms. When Sakura struck the enemy it was already too late._

_When Sakura wanted to treat Naruto with medical healing she was surprise attacked after killing the other 5 the worst happened. The last one hid himself in a tree above the fight. Dropping down on Sakura when she was healing Naruto. She felt 2 fangs sink into her neck._

_They both woke up in Konoha hospital. Tsunade walked in, I want to see both of you in my office in a couple of minutes._

Back in Tsunade's Office:

Naruto was sobbing by now. All that work for getting me almost to the top, for nothing, because now I'm getting kicked out of the village. Left alone again because now i am 2 monsters at once. A vampire Kyuubi. I'd be better of death then this future. I'll go pack my bags..., Naruto said.

He Left the office in the most depressed state Sakura has ever seen.

"Sakura", the hokage said. Can you do something for Naruto? I feel so sorry for him that I can't see him right now.

I... I'll see what I can do.

Sakura walked through the village in the direction of the apartment complex Naruto lived in all his life. When she neared the apartment she felt really awkward. The door was a little bit open. It screeched when she slowly slid open the door.

What a mess... she thought.

Everywhere were broken things and stuff that was thrown through the apartment. She slowly scanned the area and proceeded to the bedroom. That one was locked. After a minute listening to the sobbing and now hear able crying of Naruto she knocked.

Go away Sakura; I don't want you to see me like this.

Please Naruto let me in, I want to talk about this.

No... go away.

Naruto let me in before something bad happens. You know i care about you. Maybe more then you might know.

There was a long silence before the lock was slowly clicked open.

Sakura slid the door open. Naruto was facing her with his back, looking out of his window.

She walked towards him. Observing him and his shape, this grew pretty handsome with the years.

She was now right behind him; he could smell her nice scent he loved.

Sakura... I don't know what to think. My life is over, I feel so... dead.

Suddenly he felt 2 soft arms wrap around his neck. Sakura digged her nose in Naruto's neck and began sobbing.

Naruto I got to tell you something…

What Sakura? Naruto asked worried.

I'm… I'm bitten too

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Why haven't you told me?

I couldn't, I thought. I would make you even sadder.

But Sakura, you can't stay in the village like this…

I know Naruto but how should I tell Tsunade? I think I'll just leave and write a note.

Just let me stay here for the night.

Naruto was staring at the ground, until the silence was broken.

"I Understand", I don't really want to say it this way but since we're both become this way it's best if you stayed the night here.

I'll get my stuff from home then and…

And what?

Write a note I guess…

I'm sorry Sakura.

No it's not your fault.

I'll be right back.

With that she left the room.

Naruto sad down on the bed, staring at his hands, he suddenly felt strange. He got a bit dizzy and his mouth started to get dry, he slowly walked to the tap and drank some water but it didn't help. He started feeling sick. He got scared and walked over to the bed and laid down. Darkness fell over him and he went into a deep strange nightmare sleep.

Suddenly he shot awake when a scared Sakura walked in.

Naruto I'm not feeling well, she walked over to the bed breathing heavily.

When they looked at each other a shock went through both of them.

Sakura…

Naruto…

You got Fangs, she said shocked.

You too.

She slowly lifted her arm, her hand towards Naruto.

She slowly touched the fangs.

Naruto suddenly sunk 1 of his fangs in her finger, making her bleed.

AAUU, Sakura screamed.

Naruto suddenly opened his mouth with wide eyes.

I'm sorry! It went automatically; I didn't know what came over me! I'm really sorry.

A drop of blood landed on his black pants.

As a advanced medic I think it's the thirst for blood. You know what Vampire's need from time to time Naruto?

Now Naruto looked even more shocked.

He slowly mumbled the words "drink… blood"?

Exactly.

We both had our first transformation by feeling sick and dizzy and thirsty.

Well I do feel a bit less thirsty with the droplets of blood from your finger he said blushing now.

Sakura giggled at the sight of the blushing Naruto but only for a mere second before she started breathing heavily with wide open eyes.

Naruto… my mouth is so dry.

She slowly crawled onto the bed crouching towards Naruto.

She had a scary determined gaze in her eyes and Naruto slowly backed away against the wall.

I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't stop it.

She stroke his legs and slowly crawled upon his torso.

Naruto wanted to back away but he needed to help her and somewhere he didn't know why but he kind of enjoyed it.

This physical contact with Sakura winded him up and even aroused him when she stroke her hands over his arms and clenched her hands around his so he couldn't resist.

She was now laying with her full weight on Naruto, his nose digged into her hair sniffing the full scent.

Naruto had the worst shock of his life when he felt 2 sharp objects sink into his neck. He felt his blood being drained from his body.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He freed his hands slowly stroke her arms and laid them on her back.

He heard her moan while slurping his blood. He guessed it takes a lot of blood for the first time.

Naruto opened his eyes when she slowly retreated and pulled her fangs out of Naruto's neck. She didn't look at him but just laid her head on his chest.

He suddenly turned around, positioning him atop of her. They now looked at each other, she still had some blood on her skin beneath her fangs.

Naruto moved in and slowly licked the blood from her skin before going down to her neck.

Sakura moaned when Naruto sunk his fangs in her neck. She could see her own marks of the bite and closed her eyes while digging her nose in his neck wrapping her arms around his lower back. They stroke each other until Naruto sucked 2 Litres blood out of her.

He pulled back and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "you spilled some" before licking his mouth to clean up the remaining blood. They rolled over to their sides and entered each others mouths kissing for 30 minutes.

When they released Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep instantly into a dreamy sleep.

What should I do Sakura, The process is already starting, my lips are beginning to get dry. It's been a month since the bite and soon i need blood, I'm going to end up eating boars and rats for blood. What kind of life is that...

By now Sakura was fully crying, tears flowing in large numbers down her cheeks.

Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. I have to leave the village tomorrow; Tsunade says she can give me a job as a border guard with my own house and ground.

O Naruto...

It's getting late, shouldn't you head back?

I don't want to go home Naruto, I want to stay here at least for the night so you wont feel absolutely alone.

Thank you Sakura-chan.

I'm feeling really tired, he now whispered.

He crouched on the bed and under the sheets. Sakura followed him. Still having a wet face from crying she snuggled against Naruto to make him feel secure. He put his arms around her and she moved 1 leg over his and laid her arm on his chest.

'Thank you' he whispered before drowning off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
